tardpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alex (propermex)
Alex is chad made into reality as a beaner that holds the status of leader of BruhCentral. He rose to power during The Tyrant Voting of 2019 barely passing the harsh winter of 2018, in which he won the favors of 11/35 of the grand republic that was under Eddie's domain. During this grand election, he saw others unfit to rule and would certainly lead to a new period of constant unrest and migration. During his campaign, he promised prosperity and st ability the same he had always possessed in the making of the friend group since 2012. Now in modern-day, he put those skills to use. There was opposition but it was negligible (it should also be noted that around 20% did not vote) thus creating a landslide victory. After his election, he consolidated his power into a central form of government branded as "Absolutism" all controlled by one man with the advisers being the people. His rule was, is, and will be considered by all to be the greatest period of time the server did, is, and will ever experience. Notable achievements * The Great non-gay event winner of Undefined * Lead the charge of the 2nd and 3rd revolution * Maker of the friend groups * Co-founder of the long marches * Played minecraft before it was cool * Conqueror of discord servers * The great sack of undefined * Cold war of Sebistrami's * Good grades but who really cares * Is in STEM * Lead researcher of the wh*ite women matrix * Amateur renaissance man Interests Alex is a simple man who lives simply. He gets by with what he has but it doesn't mean he doesn't have interests. He has an obsession with the history of all time periods and especially Napoleonic era weaponry. Airsofting, Golfing, Swimming, Readin, watching documentaries, playing his guitar, trying to relearn his according, finding his harmonica, collecting lighters, catching Pokemon, and Geo Politics Inspirations Alex, in reality, is human to the flesh so naturally, he will have idols and people to look up to (no order). Julius Caser, Hegel, Slavov Zizek, Socrates, Plato, Aristotle, Charlemagne, Romulus, Vladimir Lenin, Ivan the terrible, Charles V, Robert E Lee, Pope Pius XI, Frederick the great, George Orwell, John Lennon, George Harrison, Constantine XI Palaeologus, Marcus Aurelius, King David, Daniel (biblical), Abraham (biblical), Jesus of Nazareth, Mother maria, Granpappy Antonio and Big Bro George Stand Name: Woman Is The N*gger Of The World (WISNOW) Stage 1 Description: Parasitic Empowerment Heart Eater (Kaiju Combat) like other parasitic type monsters become stronger by feeding off of other sources of power. Power/Ability to gain strength from parasitism. The power to gain strength from parasitism. The Technique of Parasite Manipulation. Variation of Affinity. Another ability also Called Leeching Empowerment Parasitic Affinity Capabilities Users to become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by parasitism and feeding off of sources of energy or other beings for... Stand Name: Nowhere Man Stage 2 Description: The ability to manipulate implosions. Sub-power of Volatile Force Manipulation. Opposite to Explosion Manipulation. The user can create, shape and manipulate implosion, a massive compression of matter and energy whe re a large difference between either internal and external pressure or inward and outward forces causes an object to collapse in on itself or its occupied space. If the object is not destroyed, it will result in a highly dense form.